1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion facilitating device which is adapted to facilitate an insertion or removal of an endoscope, into or from a body cavity, for examination of a large intestine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an intestinal endoscope is inserted into a body cavity of a patient from the anus, the insertion portion of the endoscope (flexible tube) is pressed by the anal sphincter, so that it is difficult for the flexible tube to move. If the flexible tube is forcedly moved, the anal sphincter tends to strongly compress the flexible tube due to pain, so that it becomes more difficult to move the flexible tube.
To ease the patient""s pain upon insertion of the endoscope and to facilitate the insertion operation, a xylocain jelly or the like is manually applied by an operator to the surface of the flexible tube for topical anesthesia and lubrication, so that the flexible tube can be smoothly moved into the anus. However, since the length of the longest flexible tube of the intestinal endoscope is 1.7 m, the lubricant tends to be exhausted in a short time in accordance with the movement of the flexible tube. Since a shortage of the lubricant causes the anal sphincter to be drawn by the flexible tube, it is necessary to frequently apply the lubricant to the flexible tube. Moreover, the operator""s hand tends to slip due to the lubricant when the operator inserts the flexible tube while holding the same by his or her hand. The lubricant sticking to the operator""s hand tends to dirty the endoscope or the surroundings, and the lubricant dripping from the endoscope dirties or contaminates the patient""s bed.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 4-6723 or No. 4-18563 show, by way of example, a sliding tube which makes it possible to easily insert the flexible tube in an inner portion of the large intestine by maintaining the intestine straight or linear. However, the sliding tube has drawbacks; namely, that mucous membrane gets caught in the space defined between the sliding tube and the flexible tube within the body cavity, and that the attachment or detachment of the sliding tube cannot be easily carried out. Under these circumstances, measures to insert the flexible tube in an inner portion of the large intestine without using the sliding tube have been proposed.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate insertion and movement of an intestinal endoscope in a large intestine by holding the anal sphincter in an open position.
To achieve the object, according to the present invention, there is provided an insertion facilitating device for an intestinal endoscope, having a cylindrical body in which an insertion portion of an endoscope for a large intestine is inserted while holding an anal sphincter of a patient in an open position, wherein said cylindrical body is provided at one end thereof with a conical opening.
The length of said cylindrical body is preferably in the range of 30 mm to 150 mm, in view of the length of the anal sphincter and the rectum. If the maximum diameter of the conical opening is 2 to 5 times the outer diameter of the cylindrical body, it is possible to prevent the entirety of the insertion facilitating device from being inserted in a body cavity of a patient by mistake.
The insertion facilitating device can include a pressure leakage prevention member which is brought into elastic contact with the outer peripheral surface of the insertion portion of the inserted endoscope to prevent internal gas of the patient body from leaking out of the patient body. Substances discharged from the patient body can be discharged through a discharge port formed on the wall surface of the cylindrical body and can be collected in a reservoir. If at least one of the cylindrical body and the opening is provided with a through hole in which a moisture absorbing member is held, an operator can immediately remove or wipe a filth off with the moisture absorbing member. Consequently, a scattering of the filth can be prevented, thus resulting in a cleaner environment when the endoscope is being used. The cylindrical body can be provided with a large outer diameter portion and a small outer diameter portion arranged in this order from the insertion distal end of the cylindrical body. Consequently, the small outer diameter portion is pressed and held by the anal sphincter, so that the insertion facilitating device can be prevented from being accidentally slipped of f from the patient""s anus.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-137298 (filed on May 18, 1999) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.